Between the Valleys and Peaks
by HolyRomanVixen
Summary: When a small town becomes plagued with a mystery creature, Celestia sends our favorite purple alicorn to investigate. However, when she finally comes across it, she's whipped into a whole new adventure and world! All OCs belong to moi
1. Chapter 1

A ripe moon hung in the star-riddled sky, casting shadows along the forest floor. Her hoofsteps crunched the dry foliage that blanketed the woods, making the glowing aura waver with every step from her nervousness. Bright violet-pink eyes snapped towards every small sound, alert for the so-called "monster" that was lurking in the woods, according to the locals. Three ponies had already gone missing, all who were last seen going into the mountainside forest. Naturally, the townsfolk were highly alarmed and begged the celestial being for help, which she had sent her most faithful ex-student to investigate this anomaly. Twilight's small chats with the ponies there had left her scared: A monster with wide, glinting fangs who would lift the victim high in the air and give a victorious screech before fleeing into the mountains. She attempted to shake it off as merely exaggerated folktales, but now as she stood near the spot where a dried splotch of blood had hardened over a rock, her fears crept back with a vengeance.

"Hello? Anypony? I-I just want to talk is all!" she called out, only to receive more silence. Ears flattened, she treaded forward lightly, checking the area in hopes of finding anythi-

"Ahhhh!"

Pain coursed through her body, searing from her rear hoof. Hot blood poured from sharp, steel teeth embedded in her leg, and moments later she was lifted into the air. A loud screech echoed around the woods and the monster took off, the princess in tow. Her wings spread wide in an attempt to slow it, but neither that or her screams of help seemed to help any. A snap of her bone cause a shrill scream, and soon it cleared an enormous boulder in one jump, which soon rushed to meet her head and with one bone-chilling crack, she was knocked unconscious.

~Line Break~

"...it okay?"

"Snap, this is the fourth one!"

"Sorry, Momma..."

Colors swam in her vision as sound began to trickle back, and with a solid push of her front legs, she was able to sit up from her slouched position. Slowly, her senses came back and with a groan, she managed to rasp out one word. "Water."

"You heard 'er. Bring 'er some water." A rough mare's voice barked, and a soft squeak of "Yes Momma." and the sound of skittering hooves on dirt. With heavy eyes, she spared a glance at her savior.

A chunky mare of pastel green was lying near her, her violet eyes full of concern as she watched her intently. Her curly baby blue mane looked remarkably like the poofball of a sheep lying next to her. Her eyes trailed down to see her flank, surprised to see it blank. More surprising was the long, braided whip tail that swayed side to side much like a feline's. Eyes wide, she gazed at the mare in shock and curiosity. She stifled a laugh at her before speaking. "What? Ain't evah seen 'nother pony?"

The skittering hooves came back in the form of a mossy colored colt with spiked, grey hair. Eyes the same shade as the odd mare's stared at the ground as a bear trap swung around, setting the bowl of water clenched in its jaws in front of her. Twilight froze up, staring at him with wide eyes. He immediately averted his eyes, the bear trap clunking to the ground.

"I-I'm real sorry ma'am. Didn't mean to hurt ya." he apologized.

"Didn' I say to check what ya caught first Snap?" the mare scolded, giving him a rough cuff around the ears. "N' den ya bust her 'ead open! Poor lil filly coulda lost 'er life!"

"I'm sorry Momma..."

As they bickered, she took an opportunity to take a few laps of water to ease her parched throat and reflect on what in the name of Celestia she had stumbled on.

"So, um... Where am I?" she spoke up, ceasing Ram's speech.

"You're in Momma and I's home." Snap piped up, motioning to the small area they were in. It was rather cozy inside, despite the fact that the interior walls were thin sheets of metal. The dome-shaped building sported two trodden-down nests of hay, a table, shears, windows, and a fireplace lined with stone, as well as being fairly sized to boot. With a smile, she went to get up, only to flinch from the rush of pain searing in her head and hoof.

"Told ya she'd be 'urtin. Go get some drink from Bould'a so she can move." Ram spoke, and immediately Snap had darted out of the door. The whip-tail slunk around the table to pull out a small bottle and pull it to Ram's lips, which heartily chugged the contents. With a content sigh, she placed it back before turning to the alicorn. "So, I'm Ram, 'n that lil scamp is m'son, Snap Trap. 'N you are?"

"Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

A garbled 'baa' came from behind Ram, who only giggled before pulling a small sheep from there to put it between her hooves. "Shush Poof. You think you gotta see everypony, huh?"

"Is that your pet?"

Ram nodded, gently rubbing its sides. "Yup. Some hawk tried to get 'em when he was a wee lamb and tore 'is throat. Nursed 'im back ta health and he's been stuck to m'flank ever since." Both shared a warm smile before Twilight began to talk of her home in Ponyville. Ram merely nodded occasionally, taking small sips from her bottle. After awhile, curiosity took hold of the princess as she asked, "What exactly is in that?"

Ram gave a snort of laughter. "Y'wouldn't like it much. But if you're so sure on tryin it, have a sip." Her tail gently slid the bottle over to the violet pony, who gave an appreciative nod before taking a sip.

"Hmm... Tastes like punch, but metallic..." she mused aloud, taking another drink. "What is it?"

"Just sumthin Boulder whipped up. Mainly berries and hawk blood, but if Glow has sugar, then-"

"Hawk... blood...?"

"Yup!"

With a pale face, she nudged the bottle back to the grinning mare, finally noticing the sharp teeth. "Well, uh, it's been lovely, but I really need to go back ho-"

"You're staying here. Dun need to go to Sharpoint and say our guest skidaddled off and fell to 'er death cuz she got spooked. He's already upset 'nuff bout them other three."

"You mean you snatched up the others?! Where are they?!"

"Calm yaself hon. Snap wasn't trying to hurt none of 'em. He just gets all excited when he gets a catch. Them other fellas though..." She shook her head. "Two stallions and a miss. They wouldn't let us touch 'em, they got all infected and scrabbled off the cliff while we was sleepin. Terrible fate, ya know?"

"Momma! I'm back! Boulder wanted to meet the miss, so he came too!" Snap yipped as he trotted in through the open hole of a door, breaking off any further discussion.

"Where is he?" Twilight asked, peeking her head out. All she could see was the small green pasture where the house was, a few sheep strolled about, and the path that seemed to be the only entrance.

"He's coming~" Snap giggled, trying to stifle it between his hooves. With a questioning glance, she stepped out of the small home wincing with every step, followed by a very annoyed Ram.

"Boulda!" she shouted, startling Twilight. "You best not hurt my sheep again!"

A grey figure hopped around on a high mountain ledge, almost melding into the stone. It gave an undistinguished shout before it leapt off, rear first. Except it seemed to be dragged down by a large black speck. With a frightened yelp, Twilight flew up as the rapidly descending pony crashed below her in a fit of laughter and dust. As it rose and shook itself clean, the chain and ball tail shook as well. A rush of hot pain swam in her head, reminding her of her injuries and making her fall onto his back.

"Well hello to ya too." he joked, sliding her off gently. "You must be the poor miss Snap caught. I told you that's not how you get girls~" He scolded the last part towards the colt, who blushed furiously and stuck his tongue out at him.

Dumbstruck from surprise and pain, Twilight took the bottle that Snap pulled out from his bag and gave a swig, sighing in relief as the concoction dulled the throbbing in her head and hoof. "I'm guessing you're Boulder then?"

"Yup!" he chirped, darting to Ram and tackling her down. "Hiya Woolfy!"

"I told ya not to call me dat!" she yelped in mock outrage, knocking him off with a not so gentle shove. This apparently triggered the need to lie on his side and wiggle his eyebrows.

"Shall we buck now, or buck later Rammy?" he purred seductively, giving a bark of laughter at her flushed face, only to be headbutted in the side.

"So, I'm guessing he's your father?" Twilight asked Snap curiously, watching the two play-wrestle.

"Eww, no!" The grey-maned colt stuck his tongue out in disgust. "He's Momma's best friend. They do this all the time. Daddy's been gone for... This long!" He balanced on his back legs, spreading his front hooves as far as they could go. The alicorn gave him a sympathetic smile and ruffled his mane.

"I bet he'd be glad to see his son growing up and being so sweet to his guests."

Ram broke free from Boulder's leg lock with a yelp of "Leggo!" before standing upright, brushing herself off with her face flushed red. The stony blue and white mottled colt leapt up to his hooves, grinning as he nudged her. "Ya bringing her to Sharpoint? Ooh, he's a mean ol beastie!" Ignoring Ram's snorts of laughter, he sauntered up to Twilight, giving her a mock snarl. "He'll eat you up missy, every bone, feather, 'n lappa blood!" He made a mock nibble on the purple mare, chuckling as she jumped back with a startled look.

"Ignore this mountianbum," Ram reassured, knocking him over onto his side. "Sharpoint is as laid-back as they come. C'mon, Twili'." With that, she strode off towards the gap in the mountains, closely followed by her mossy son.

"Hmmph! Can't take a joke, the old woolbag." Boulder pouted, trotting after her. Craning his neck behind him, he called to Twilight, "Y'coming, missy?"

She nodded, taking flight as she thought, What in Celestia have I landed in?


	2. Chapter 2

The trio of ponies trekked along the mossy mountain path, their guest flying above them as she racked her brain for an explanation for these strange-tailed folk. Certainly this wasn't natural... Was it? She swooped low until she was side by side with Boulder Bash, who had been humming a cheery little beat.

"Um, why exactly are your tails... Not tails?" she asked, uncertain how to word her question. Boulder gave her a playful smile in return.

"We don't exactly know ourselves, missy. Been like this since we were born, just like everypony else in the clan, 'cept for Glow Stone. Y'can ask ol Wispy if he remembers anything when you finish up with Sharshar, he's the oldest pony alive we got. Ooh, here we are!"

The wrecking ball stallion bounded off into the main area, closely followed by Snap. Ram shook her head, trotting after them. The area was rather large, with stone buildings serving as homes or establishments. Twilight followed behind them, entranced by her surroundings. A light orange pegasus was contently staring into a fire, soot on her face, her cherry red mane singed at the tips. Two stallions were fencing with their horns, which were thin steel sword blades. Sparks clung off as they gave playful shouts and taunts until the dark brown one grazed his opponent's shoulder. At the scent of blood, they both stopped and clanged their horns together before giving a cheerful laugh and going about their business. The alicorn allowed the information to sink in, watching the activity around her with curiosity.

A sudden yelp and the sound of skittering hooves caught her attention. A lime green unicorn with a multitude of glow stick necklaces and bracelets was making her way towards her, eyes wide with excitement. Her electric blue hair seemed to crackle with magical energy as she skidded up to Twilight and bowed.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously as she rose. Twilight cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"How do you know wh-"

"I saw you from my stand when you tried to trade off all your books." she interrupted, grinning. "I never expected to see you here though!"

"Well, here I am." Twilight replied awkwardly, shuffling on her hooves nervously. "Do you happen to know where this 'Sharpoint' is?" The frizzy unicorn nodded eagerly, darting off with her lanky legs to the largest building.

"Sharshar! Guest!" she yipped before trotting back, her tail swishing like an excited puppy's. A long legged white stallion with a grey speckled body trotted out, regarding the alicorn with a curious look.

"Hmm... Hello, new mare. I am Sharpoint, leader of my tribe. I see you have met a few my fellow ponies." he spoke curtly, a small smile on his lips. He bowed slightly, his lengthy katana of a horn almost brushing Twilight's nose. Dark grey hair brushed the the ground, the rockbeads threading through his mane glowing faintly. As he stood, the orange mare that had been lounging by the fire trotted forward, talking in a dreamy voice.

"Sharshar, the tail pieces you requested were finished~" she purred before swinging around and heading back to the fire. Sharpoint gave a small sigh before trotting towards her, beckoning Twilight to follow with a flick of his tail.

"As you can tell, my ponies are... Odd, compared to your own. We have been blessed since the dark days, and we have thrived in our mountainous home for many years since. As such, we have adopted new survival ways." Fireflight sat awaiting the chief, his tail clip at ready. As she snapped it around the base of his tail, he continued. "I believe that firstly, we have much more diverse diets than your fellows. Glow tells me you only eat the flora of your land."

"O-Of course we do! We have no need to eat animals." she retorted, looking somewhat appalled. Sharpoint continued as if he had not heard her as the final clasps were attached.

"We are a hardy breed, what does not kill us is killed and eaten. You'll soon see what I mean. Also, we tend to brawl among ourselves for fun, so do not worry if you see them rolling about fighting." he reassured, which seemed to make Twilight even more nervous. However, she nodded, watching the activity around her more closely in case of a surprise tackle. The chief had a rather amused look on his face as he trotted back to his own home, giving Fireflight a quick thank you.

"So, um... when may I return home?" Twilight asked as he settled down in a mossy bed.

"I'll have Fireflight and Stymph escort you back to the lowerlands tomorrow." he replied, nuzzling into the mossy bed with a yawn. "Stymph is out hunting with a few others, she'll return soon. In the meantime, feel free to roam about, get a drink, whatever tickles your fancy. Just stay near the camp." he warned before giving a tired grunt and falling asleep. Twilight's eyes drifted toward Fireflight, whose wings were giving off a metallic sheen. Curiosity flooded her mind until she finally gave in and trotted up to her. Seemingly unnoticed, she sat by the mesmerized mare to look more closely at her wings.

The wings seemed to be made of bronze, with the joint replaced by a flexible metal ball joint embedded in her skin. Sharp feathers rustled slightly as Fireflight adjusted herself, one falling out. Taking a chance at further investigating, she lifted it up with her magic close to her eye.

"You can have it if you like, they fall out and regrow all the time." Fireflight purred out, startling her. Her large ocean blue eyes continued to stare into the fire as she spoke. "They make nice spearpoints. Or decoration."

"T-Thank you."

"No problem."

"Can you... Um... Show me where Wispy is?" she asked. Immediately, Fireflight's wings swung upward and three bronze feathers shot from them, embedding themselves into a small rock home. A resounding shout of "Gah!" came from it, making the orange mare snicker.

"Right there." she chuckled, eyes still set on the dancing flames in front of her. Shaking slightly from the scare, Twilight leapt to her hooves and scurried after the feathers' mark and peered inside.

A jostled unicorn was curled up in the back, his dull red eyes staring at the doorway she just entered. His white coat was flecked in dark grey, similar to Sharpoint. A tapered tail swished about in an annoyed mannered, his snapped blade glinting.

"C'mon, sit down, I don't don't bite none." he snapped, making her jolt. She cautiously stepped toward the elder, sitting down by him. "So, y'wanna know what we are, huh?" he asked, gazing at her curiously.

"Yes."

"Gifted. That's what we are. Blessed when the wendigos came and ravaged the lands, blessed by a spirit. He gave us feathers of steel, weapons, swords, and the teeth 'n' appetite to survive and left. We've stayed separated from others since then, thrived here in the mountains. 'Course there are occasional invasions from, say, rocs or gryphons or wolves, but we manage."

Twilight nodded in understanding, trying to process what she had been told. A spirit? Probably folklore.. As she opened her mouth to speak, the sound of a mare screeching rang through the air. An earthy brown pegasus flew down, silver wings shining in the sunlight as she landed.

"Gryphon raid!" she screeched again. "Everyone get ready!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the update literally nopony asked for! In all honesty though, thanks to the people who actually do read this. Hopefully you'll enjoy all the odd and sonewhat dark humor of this story.**

Almost immediately, a wiry gryphon had sprung upon the panicked pegasus that had wailed out the warning as more streamed into the area. Swiftly, members of the tribe swarmed to meet the onslaught of invaders, with pegasi taking flight while the others went head on with blades and weapons. Twilight hurriedly left Wispy's small home only to be tackled to the ground by a snarling grey gryphon, its beak clicking dangerously close to her face. As she went to cast a spell, a familiar wrecking ball smashed into the side of its face, making it fly off into the mingle of fiercely fighting ponies. Boulder grinned darkly at the fallen alicorn, lifting her up with a crimson splattered hoof. His amber eyes flared in the dying sunset's light as he flung himself into the fray again, leaving the princess to her own devices.

"Kraaaa!"

Another gryphon had swooped down on her from above, its talons digging into the base of her wings as it tried to fly off with her. A scream of pain escaped her lips as she cast a spell at it, which hit it under the chin and sent it earthbound. A moment later, a bear trap had darted upward from the fray and snapped around its neck, decapitating it. Twilight went pale as the body collapsed, the head still stuck in Snap Trap's tail. Shaking her head, she quickly cast out an illusion of a dragon, hoping to end the bloodshed, and therefore quell the need to hurl. Its shimmering body writhed as it threw its head back to shoot emerald flames from its mouth. All activity seized, then a loud screech of "Retreeeat!" sent the band of winged invaders flying away, while those who remained dumbstruck quickly becoming headless under the unicorns' blades.

"Dassa right!" shouted a young colt, darting after them while swinging his wee mace tail. "You go, no-a come back!"

"Good job, you scared them off." laughed his mother, who pulled him back. He gave a small "woohoo!" and followed his mother back into their home. Soon, the rest of the weaponies began normal business again as if there just hadn't been an all out attack.

The dragon vanished in a puff of glimmering violet dust, leaving a wincing princess to carefully trot toward where Boulder Bash was examining a fallen gryphon.

"W-What was that?!"

"Raid. They try almost every few weeks to take our stuff. Idiots think they can get in, the scrawny buckers'll do anything for food. Once saw a biggun eat a tiny fella. Brutal things, I tell ya. Ey, Snap! Snap!"

The young colt was darting in circles with the gryphon head still clamped in his bear trap, a trail of excited foals running behind him. He skidded in front of the light blue and white stallion with a sheepish grin before dropping the head and running off again, the others still following his hoofsteps.

"I swear, they ain't no common sense in 'em..." Ram muttered, trotting up to the two ponies. Several nicks and cuts littered her face and hooves, and two deep tears near her shoulders showed where a gryphon had tried to lift her. She gave Twilight a grin as she inspected the princess's wings. "Got you too, huh? Thank goodness I ain't got wings, yours are gonna be hurting for awhile, missy."

Twilight gave an experimental flap of her wings, only to give out a sharp yell of pain and fold them to her side. "Gah! How am I supposed to get back home like this?!"

"We'll get ya fixed up, just gotta postpone your lil trip til your wings are in tippy-top shape!" Boulder chirped, slinging the dead gryphon on his back. "But first, help me get these bodies up before they start rottin' and go bad."

Reluctantly, Twilight began levitating bodies and following Boulder to a smaller area of a jointed building and dropping them off there. Without warning, Boulder gave a shout of "Vulture! C'mon, get to cookin'!"

An earth pony stalked out from the larger of the two buildings. His light pink coat showed off his slightly rounded belly, with narrowed brown eyes peeking from under his mess of a greasy black mane. The thin black whip tail jingled from the assortment of knives dangling off it. He gave a loud growl, showing off a set of dangerously sharp teeth at the two. Boulder pulled Twilight away swiftly as Vulture entered the room and left with her.

"You best steer clear of 'im, he'll bite your muzzle off if you tic him off." he warned as he guided her to the mare that had screeched the warning. Smiling, she was talking to Fireflight animatedly, who merely gave a nod while she stared into the flames. Her sleek light blue mane and tail were oddly shaped liked water droplets, her rather large silver wings folded against her chestnut body. After being properly introduced, Twilight found out her name to be Stymph, and a healer for the clan. She had already treated most of the ponies from this latest raid, and was attempting to get her stubborn sister away from the fire long enough to treat her. The mare had simply shuffled closer to the fire and stuck an injured hoof in the fire.

"All I need is my fire's touch." she had informed Twilight, and true to her word, her hoof had been fully healed when she pulled it out. "My momma could do it too, just like Sis can dip in water half dead and come out fully healed. We have to stay alive long enough to have new healers, or else this clan is outta luck."

Stymph nodded. "Still, I want to check you over. You never know, remember, that's how Papa lost his back leg!"

"Fine." she sighed, watching Stymph light up and began to examine her.

"So, my lovely fish with legs, can you give our guest a quick check-up next?" Boulder Bash asked.

A silver feather shot towards Boulder, nicking his ear. He gave a mock yell and flopped onto the ground. "Oh, I am slain! You cruel mare, you're no healer of mine!

"Call me that one more time and I'll show you cruel" she warned, though a tone of playfulness was in her words. "Yea, I'll check on her next." In the time it had taken for Stymph to talk to Boulder, Fireflight had crawled into the fire and curled up. When she turned back, she sighed. "Or now..."

As she instructed Twilight to lie flat on her belly, she massaged the bases of her wings before jabbing them. A loud yell escaped the alicorn as her wings retracted. "Yup, they're sore." Stymph laughed, checking it closer. "Tore some muscles too. Give it a week 'n some treatment and you'll be in tip top flying shape in no time."

"A week?! I-I have to get back to Celestia, she's expecting a letter and I need to get back home." Twilight explained, frantic to return home.

"Well, m'sorry missy, but ain't no miracle cure to fix up 'em wings." Boulder apologized, patting her back comfortingly. Twilight hung her head as the silver-winged mare began dabbing poultice on her tears and wrapping it up. With a sympathetic pat on her back, she was dismissed. She trudged by the feminine-bodied stallion, thinking of how in the name of Celestia was she going to survive here.

"C'mon, we'll get ya belly full of tucker and I'll take ya to my pile of rocks." he chirped, leaning over to nip her ear when she gave no response. He couldn't help but laugh when she jumped, speeding ahead to avoid her shoving hooves. As he skidded to a halt in front of his own home, a cave facing towards the village, the speeding mare couldn't slow down and crashed into the speckled stallion, causing them to tumble. A loud laugh escaped Boulder as the princess heaved herself into a sitting position, blushing.

"S-Sorry." she apologized, laughing it off awkwardly. As they went inside, a delicious scent wafted around them, making the excitable stallion dart about.

"Ooh, ooh, where'd he hide it this time?" Boulder Bash sniffed the air before darting into a different section of his home and leaving Twilight to wander about in awe. The area she was in seemed to have a lengthy bar and several carved tables, with many drinks and bowls stacked underneath it. The main room branched off to the right where the excitable stallion disappeared., which she assumed was his personal quarters. Curiously, she entered, watching him pull a large pot from beneath a high up bed with a chuckle.

"Of course..." he laughed before sticking his muzzle into the pot to snap up a chunk of meat with a delighted moan. In a matter of seconds he began to scoff down the contents with gusto. Twilight looked away in disgust, trying to ignore the slurping until he gave a satisfied burp.

"Hold on, I gotcha some food to missy."

She reluctantly looked towards him, only to gaze at the meal in front of her hungrily. A bowl of leafy green plants, hay, and fruits laid at her feet with a large cup of some kind of juice. She smiled up at him gratefully before digging into it, listening to him explain that he had enlisted Vulture to gather some 'bunny food' for her. As she finished and lifted the cup to her lips, he stopped her.

"Wait, are you a lightweight or a heavyweight?"

"Uh... heavyweight?"

"Then cheers!" He seemingly pulled a flask from nowhere and began to heartily chug it, Twilight following suit. The cup dropped as she coughed violently, holding a hoof to her mouth. Her throat burned like it was on fire, making her desperately search for a soothing ailment. With a chuckle, Boulder poured a bowl of milk and pushed it towards her, which she greedily gulped down.

"What was that?!" she coughed out, shaking her head as if that would rid her of this awful taste.

"Hm? You ain't ever had berryshine?" She shook her head. "Well, ya have now!" She watching his chuckling face with a sigh and another drink of milk. As the burning taste finally left her mouth, she was gently poked in the side.

"Hey, um... Ya wanna take a nap? It's getting pretty close to night, and I don't exactly know how a princess sleeps, but-"

"Thanks, I'd really like to rest my hooves after today." Twilight said, watching his face flush red. He quickly motioned to his bed before promptly leaving the room. With a gentle smile, the violet alicorn clambered up the rocky ladder to the soft feather and hay laden bed and flopping into it with a groan before slowly being lulled to sleep by the warmth.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
